In The End
by RockerPrincess83
Summary: canon up to 2x16 w/ some speculation of the prom ep. starts off w/ samchel and fuinn but will most definitely end with finchel. finn has to deal with quinn and try to be friends with rachel through the samchel ordeal. t for language may change to m later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, Sam here with a new story. So this is very uncharted territory for me. I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now. The other day I made an outline of the story and realized it will be epically long. So this will be my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. With all this Fuinn crap that has been happening, I have come to start really liking the Sam/Rachel relationship. I know it doesn't exist, but if it makes Rachel happy until Finn can come to his senses and have this epic reunion with Rachel, I'm all for it. So this story will have a lot of Samchel, but in the end will most DEFINITELY end with Finchel. They are endgame after all :D With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It all starts with a glee club assignment. Doesn't it always? Mr. Schuester wants everyone paired up for duets. Mercedes with Santana, Mike with Artie, Tina with Puck, Brittany with Quinn, Rachel with Sam, and Finn with Lauren. Everything seemed okay, even if Puck made it a point to warn Finn not to mess with his woman. If he wasn't his friend again, Finn would have no problems trying to give Puck a taste of his own medicine (or if he wasn't so sure that Lauren would rip open his scrotum if he even tried). But he still had this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something just wasn't right.

Finn eventually pushed away that feeling and proceeded with the rest of his week. For some reason all his fellow glee clubbers were really excited about this assignment. Maybe because they didn't pair off with their normal duet partners, but every time he passed them in the hallway that's all they were talking about. But no one was more into the assignment than Rachel and Sam. They were together 24/7 it seemed. They made the choir room their second home. Practicing before school, during free periods, during lunch, and after school. Every time he saw them together, Finn would get that weird feeling in his stomach again. He never had enough time to analyze it though, because Quinn was _always_ there, shaking him out of his stupor. Prom this, prom that. That's all she could talk about. If she kept it up, Finn was going to burn down McKinley just so they could cancel that stupid fuckin prom. But in the mean time, he's gotta suck it up. Quinn's his girlfriend now. And he definitely doesn't want to have to deal with Scary Quinn all the time. At least for the time being he can take a break and work on his duet with Lauren.

The big day finally arrives. Everyone is pumped and ready to go. Mike and Artie totally nail Beastie Boys' 'Sabotage', Santana and Mercedes said they had to bring the sexy with Fergie and the Black Eyed Peas' 'My Humps', Quinn and Brittany were splitting blonde images of Carrie Underwood singing 'Cowboy Casanova', much to Mike's dismay Puck and Tina sang Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me', and Finn had to do Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back'. Lauren made sure of it, or he would have to 'pay the consequences'.

Once again, everything seemed fine. That is until it was Rachel and Sam's turn. They had gotten a lot closer these past few days, much to Finn's discomfort. But what was he gonna do? Better yet, what the hell was he gonna say? "_Hey Rachel, I know after you broke my heart, I got back together with my other ex-girlfriend who has been your own personal hell since, like, forever, but do you mind not hanging around with people of the opposite sex until the day I can finally forgive you?_" Yeah, that's not gonna happen.

Mr. Schuester calls them to the front and Rachel is way too excited. She squeals a little and starts clapping to herself. Santana's rolling her eyes and Quinn's squeezing his hand, whether it's just to be touchy feely or to piss off Rachel, he's not quite sure. All he can focus on is how he would usually love this side of Rachel if it wasn't for the fact that she's grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him to the front of the choir room. And there's that fuckin feeling in his stomach again.

Rachel, as usual, has to make some speech before they start. She says they're both singing Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne's 'Close My Eyes Forever'. As if already knowing that people's eyes would be bulging out of their eye sockets, Sam further explains that "I convinced Rach to try something out of her normal comfort zone." When the _fuck_ did he start calling her _Rach_?

They cue up the band and Rachel sounds just as beautiful as he remembers. He hates to admit it (and there's no way in hell he ever will) but they actually sound decent together. They'll never sound as kick ass as him and Rachel do, but decent enough. As he looks around the room he thinks maybe everyone is thinking the same thing too 'cause they're pretty into the performance. As he watches Sam and Rachel again, he's really not liking the way they're looking at each other. There's like this electricity or magnetism flowing between them. As the song comes to end they sing the last few chords and end up inches apart. It's eerily similar to the way him and Rachel ended after singing their Borderline/Open Your Heart mash-up last year. He is so not liking this at all.

But then it happens. Sam puts his hands in her hair and pulls her in for a kiss. _A. Fuckin. Kiss_. There's a combination of reactions in the room. They're ranging from shock, excitement, to annoyance (the annoyance part is mainly coming from Finn, Quinn, and Santana). Mercedes is wasting no time taking a picture with her phone and most likely sending it to his gossip-driven step brother. Thank god Mr. Schue clears his throat 'cause Finn really didn't know how much longer they would have stayed like that. Sam and Rachel finally pull apart, but then he hears it. That one word that comes from both of their mouths: _Fireworks_. It's soft and barely above a whisper, but he hears it, loud and clear.

He doesn't have that uneasy feeling anymore. That's long gone. Now it's like someone simultaneously kicked him square in the gut while stabbing his heart over and over again.

A/N pt 2: It's a starting off point and it kinda varies between being in Finn's POV and a general POV. I'm trying my hand at this writing style and I'm not really sure how it's working out. Hopefully I did it justice. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys _so_ much for all your wonderful reviews. I was blown away with all the alerts, favs, and reviews. It means a lot to know that everyone's liking it so far. In this next chapter, Rachel may seem a _tad_ bit ooc. But it's been a while since she's had some lovin' so I let Sam do that for her. :)

Samchel is official and it _sucks_. They're so cute and lovey dovey together, it makes him sick. Rachel was always one for holding hands and just being near each other, but they are taking it to a whole 'nother level. It's like they can't keep their hands to themselves. No one even bothers asking where they are when they go missing because everyone knows they're making out in an empty classroom somewhere. _God he hates that mental image_. He almost loses it when he sees a hickey on Rachel's neck right below her ear.

"Nice hickey Berry. 'Didn't know Bieber had it in him." If Finn was any closer, he would have definitely done some bodily harm to 'his boy'.

Never breaking her googly eyes with Sam, "I have no idea what you're talking about Noah. I burnt myself with a curling iron."

"Uh huh, I've heard that one before"

Lauren, Artie, and Santana pointedly looked at Quinn sitting next to him. She physically tensed up at it and glares at the tiny brunette, but at that particular time he really couldn't bring himself to give a shit at her obvious discomfort.

As the days went on, they got progressively worse, which in turn made Finn get progressively more agitated. The whole glee club seemed to notice (with the exception of Sam and Rachel who were too busy in their little love bubble), but no one in their right mind would bring up the Samchel subject if they wanted to keep Finn even remotely relaxed.

"Alright guys, we still need to figure out our set list for Nationals. Hey where's Sam and Rachel?"

"Where do you think Mr. Schue?" Santana and her big fuckin mouth. "They're probably sucking face somewhere"

"You think?" "Yup Yup" "Duh" "Fo' Sho'" Everyone agreed simultaneously.

"Okay, everybody calm down. You don't know that for sure. Let's give them the benefit of the doubt" Mr. Schuester was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Think again Deep Throat". Ms. Sylvester exclaimed walking in with Sam and Rachel in tow. Their hair was all over the place and their clothes were anything but neat and kept together.

"Sam. Rachel. Where've you guys been?" Mr. Schue asked his students.

"Well…" But before either one of them got another word out, Sue decided it would be best if _she_ explained.

"I'll tell you where I found your sex driven _kids_" she said between gritted teeth, "as I was making my hourly harassing routine of our red-headed counselor, I heard noises coming from a nearby janitor's closet."

_No._

"Holy shit"

_No way._

"Are you serious?"

_No. Fucking. Way. _Everyone was whispering and mumbling around him, but Finn couldn't hear a damn thing besides Coach Sylvester and he couldn't tear his eyes off of a very embarrassed Rachel.

"Rachel, Sam, is this true?"

"Mr. Schue, we…"

"No Will. Let me finish. As I was saying, I heard these sounds and I couldn't help but think, one of McKinley's very own is being assaulted and as a well respected and responsible member of the faculty I knew it was my duty to investigate" Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes because he wasn't buying that crap for one second.

"So least to say I was appalled to find _your kids_ in the middle of their sexual acts"

"Hey we weren't doing anything like that!" Sam tried defending himself, but quickly started cowering when Sue gave him her infamous death stare. If Finn could find solace in this whole situation, it was seeing wanna-be Ken doll backing off like a little bitch.

"Oh really? Then you tell your beloved _glee club_ director that you weren't laying down in the janitor's closet half naked?"

_What. The. Fuck?_

The silence and shade of red Sam and Rachel were both sporting was confirmation enough.

"That's what I thought. Seriously Will, what are feeding these kids, concentrated aphrodisiacs? But I guess I can't expect much from you being how produced Juno" Sue pointed at Quinn who was a mix between hurt and pissed, "Air Bags" Sue now pointed to Santana who was too busy smirking at Sam and Rachel, and McKinley's biggest man-whore besides you" Sue now stared directly at Puck, who really didn't seem phased at all.

By now half of the club were on their phones, either texting, face booking, twittering, _what the fuck ever_. It didn't matter. This was just all kinds of wrong. This isn't the way it's supposed to be. It was supposed to be him making out with Rachel, _in a fucking janitor's closet?_ But no, it was _him_ (stupid trouty mouth), all because of Puck, because of Santana, because of Jesse, because of Quinn, because life just sucks.

Somehow Mr. Schue convinced Sue not to take it to Principal Figgins. We all suspect it had to do with a _lot_ of groveling, and favors nobody really wants to know about. Least to say the PDA level was kept to a minimum the rest of the day.

Finn attempted to talk to Rachel later on that day. He didn't know if it was out of curiosity, hurt, disappointment, or just to see if she was okay. But she was so embarrassed she ducked and weaved her way through the hoard of students the rest of the day. He finally caught her before she left home.

"Hey Rach, wait up!"

She already had her keys in the car door. She stopped but she never turned around.

"What the hell was that about? Seriously Rachel, the janitor's closet?"

Still not turning to look at him, "Finn I can't do this right now." Rachel finally turned around to look at him, blushing profusely.

"Finn, you're my friend, my first _real_ friend. But do you really want me to discuss my relationship with Sam with you? Because I highly doubt that. We may be friends, but we were once more than that. We're just now getting to a place we're comfortable in. Please don't ruin it by asking questions you don't want to know the answers to"

Of course she was right, she was always right. "Rachel…"

"I gotta go Finn. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully Jacob won't corner me as soon as I walk through the doors. I'm surprised he hasn't by now."

"Why the hell would Jacob corner you?" Finn was getting really fed up with Jewfro and his obsession with his girlfr-, with Rachel.

"He did the same thing this past Fall when we got busted making out in the football bleachers."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" _Where the hell does Jewfro get off?_

"I did, but you had to run off to practice, and I remember you said Bieste would "bust your balls" if you were late, so I let it go. And besides, I didn't want you to be distracted during practice. The Quarterback needs to be focused on the game, not on trivial issues like Jacob Ben Israel. No harm no foul, I suppose" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders. "Well I've got to go Finn. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure" with a small smile, Rachel got in her car and drove out of McKinley's parking lot. Rachel was always so considerate of Finn (except when it came to making out with his best friend, but we're not focusing on that right now). He just felt shittier and shittier as the Samchel days kept rolling by. Even that stupid name was a total rip off of Finchel. Besides Finchel sounds way better.

A/N2: Well there you have it. Hope it didn't disappoint :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everyone. sorry it took so long updating. i have been _super_ busy at work and most of the time i just pass out when i get home, so i really haven't had time to work on the story. but thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. you guys are amazing. as for this chapter, i'm a little worried about this one. i don't feel like it's my best work, but i'll just let you read on and let you find out for yourselves.

Disclaimer: not sure if i mentioned this in the previous chapters, but unfortunately i don't own glee (which totally sucks that i don't), nor do i own double stuf oreos and root beer (but they're still awesome nonetheless)

Kurt's family now. His brother from another mother. All the issues with sexual orientation and crushes have been thrown out the window and Finn's fitting into his big brother role quite nicely (if he does say so himself). And what do big brother's do? They mess with their little brother and give their little brother's boyfriends a hard time. It's like in the rulebook or something.

You should have seen Kurt's face when Blaine picked him up for school one day. Finn literally sat Blaine down under a pair of 100 watt lamps and questioned him on his 'intensions' with his little brother. Kurt was _mortified_. Blaine took it all in stride though. When Finn was through questioning him, Blaine asked "for permission to escort Mr. Kurt Hummel to Dalton Academy." Kurt was just that much more in love with him when they left for school that day. Blaine won serious brownie points with Finn, but that doesn't mean he can't keep looking out for his brother.

"So where are you two love birds off to tonight?"

"Well _Dad_ if you must know, we're going to dinner and a movie"

"So _that's_ why you're ditching the uniform? Well how late are you gonna stay out? And who's driving, you or him?"

"Jesus Finn, chill out. You're worse than Dad."

"That doesn't answer any of my questions."

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Fine. To answer your questions, 'yes', 'around 11', and 'neither'. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank y-…"

Kurt knew he probably should've lied about the last part. If he was fast enough he could try and sneak back to his room before Finn realized what was going on, but he was already too late.

"Hold up."

Kurt paused half way across the room and internally cussed himself out. He wasn't about to let Finn ruin his night. Rachel and Tina worked way too hard planning this triple date for it to fall apart because Finn was playing Law & Order again.

Turning around with his best Rachel-Berry-showface, Kurt hoped he could leave for his date without having to stop Finn from kicking over the kitchen chairs.

"Sorry Finn. I really don't have a lot of time before my date."

"But you said-"

"Yes, I mentioned neither me nor Blaine are driving because Mike's driving. On another note though, Carole mentioned when she went to the store she bought your favorites: Double Stuf Oreos and Root Beer." _Come on Finn. Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait…_

"Hell yeah! We've been out of Double Stuf for forever."

_Oh thank god!_ Kurt was just too proud of himself. He still had time to re-iron his clothes and make his hair ultra fabulous.

* * *

Finn had been on the phone with Quinn for 45 minutes. Really it was 44 minutes too long. She was seriously giving him a headache. What the hell was he thinking getting back with her? Oh, that's right. _He wasn't thinking_. Luckily once she told him he needed to crash out early so he wouldn't break out before prom, she couldn't hang up fast enough. Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he headed over to Kurt's room to bug him some more before he left for his date. (Finn really was having way too much fun playing big brother.)

As Finn approached Kurt's room he noticed the door was partially open. Kurt was too busy on the phone to notice Finn just standing there with his cup of Root Beer. Finn probably should have announced his presence, but then what fun would that be?

"Uh huh…yeah I'm just _so_ sure…you can't be serious?...you, my friend, are a delusional woman you know that"

Finn knew Kurt would freak when he saw Finn standing there. Finn was just about to jump out and scare the crap out of Kurt when he heard her name.

"…and Rachel, please for the love of Broadway and all things holy, please please _please_ do not wear that atrocious outfit you bought to the movies tonight…"

_Wait, _Rachel_ was going to the movies too? Then that means…_

"…I'm sure Sam would very much appreciate it if you wore that hot little dress I picked out for you…look you wear that and I _promise_ you can pick the place for our next outing…"

_Next time? How many times have they done this?_

"…look Mike's supposed to be here in a few minutes…yup…Mike and Tina already picked up Blaine…and after we pick up Sam we'll head over to your place…and dammit Rachel you better be wearing that dress when I see you…_uh huh_…you know you love me…bye Ms. Diva"

Kurt hung up with Rachel, but was startled to find Finn standing in his doorway. And from his facial expression, Kurt knew he was busted.

"Rachel and Sam too?", Finn asked a little hurt. "Is it like a glee club thing?"

Kurt wasn't thrilled with what he was about to do, but he was really starting to get tired of running around this _Fuinn_ thing. It left this bitter taste in his mouth. Kurt loved his protective older brother, but Finn was seriously mental if he thought that he was gonna spend a minute with prom-crazy Quinn.

"No Finn, it's not a glee thing."

"But you've got like half the club going with you guys. Did _Sam_ tell you not to invite me?" Finn really tried to keep his dislike (jealousy?) for Sam out of that sentence, but it kinda just slipped.

Kurt let out a breath in frustration. "Actually, it may surprise you to hear this, but Sam and Rachel actually wanted me to invite you."

Finn wasn't expecting to hear that at all. "They _did_?"

"_I _was the one who didn't want you to come"

"What the hell Kurt! I thought we were cool."

"We are!" This was an argument waiting to happen. Kurt needed to pull on the reigns a bit.

"Look Finn, don't get me wrong. I would have been more than happy to have you go with us tonight. It probably would have been a little awkward at first between you, Sam, and Rachel, but it would've still been nice."

"So then why'd you say no?"

"Because I knew if you came, then you would've bought Quinn."

"Again, so? I thought you and Quinn were friends?"

"We were up until she turned psycho bitch again-"

"Hey!"

"Oh please Finn. Don't pretend she hasn't been riding your ass since you guys got back together" Finn's silence told Kurt all he needed to know.

"I understand as your brother I'm supposed to respect that Quinn's your (ugh he hated to say this) _girlfriend_, and believe you me, I'm trying. I'm not about to spend all night listening to Quinn either whine and complain or constantly talk about prom. I mean, I love prom just as much as any other girl or highly feminine male, but I can only take so much about campaigning and color schemes."

"That's not _all_ she talks about" Finn tried to defend his girlfriend, but the weak voice he was using wasn't helping his cause.

"Ok, let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt. Besides prom, what was the last thing you guys talked about?"

"Um…well…we talked about some really good slow songs to dance to"

"And let me guess, it was followed by Quinn asking what song you should dance to after winning prom king and queen?"

"…yeah, how'd you know?"

"I told you Finn. It all comes back to Quinn winning prom queen."

Finn and Kurt's conversation was broken up by the doorbell ringing. Kurt knew it was Blaine at the door, so he quickly grabbed his coat, did a double take in the mirror to make sure his hair was still in pristine shape and started making his way out of his room. But before he left for the night there was something else he wanted to say to Finn.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the movies earlier."

"Nah, its cool man. I get it."

"No Finn, that's just it. I _don't_ think you get it. The thing about making mistakes is that you're supposed to learn from them. Rachel made a mistake by kissing Puck, and I know she hurt you", Finn physically flinched at the reminder, "but that doesn't mean you're supposed to run back to the girl who hurt you just as bad. Quinn may have chosen to forget about Beth and the damage her lies and pregnancy caused, but I really hope _you_ haven't. I'm not saying this to hurt you Finn. But is winning prom king as important to you as it is to Quinn, and most importantly is it as important as alienating your friends, because Quinn seems to be doing that enough for the both of you. Just really think about it Finn."

Kurt gave a sympathetic pat to Finn's shoulder and walked to the door to meet Blaine for their date, leaving Finn alone with a lot to think about.

A/N 2: _so_, what'd ya think? may have been a bit forced, but i really wanted this scene in here. again, sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. i'll try really hard not to take as long with the next one. well, i've still got a gazillion ff updates in my inbox (again, been super busy) so i'm gonna try and knock some out. there's this _amazing_ story out there called "Love and Survival" by the incredible Kimberly512. if you haven't heard about it or read it yet, i _highly_ recommend it. i promise you won't regret it. anyhoo, i've babbled for long enough. thanks again for reading.

lots and lots of finchel love, samantha


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We did it everybody. We made through another hiatus. _Thank God!_ Hopefully we'll get some good Finchel moments soon. And thank you so much for the reviews once again. You guys really are amazing. I'm sorry it took so long with this chapter once again. But work has been absolutely crazy. Luckily it should be slowing down immensely so I hope to update more frequently. So on to the spoilers. Have you guys heard about them? I am _so_ freakin excited about the prom episode. Like I fangirl everytime I talk about it. I'm scaring my husband just a little :) So speaking of prom, here is the first part of my prom chapter. It's the prom prep. Next chapter will be prom night. For all the Samchel/Evanberry fans, there really isn't a lot of that going on. Maybe it's all the Finchel stories I've been reading, but there's some heavy Finchel in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doritos, Scooby Doo, or Glee. But that doesn't make them any less awesome.**

The day finally arrived. The day he had been dreading, the one he couldn't _wait_ to be over. Finn woke up around 2:00 and realized prom was in a few hours. Finn didn't have to pick up Quinn until 5:30 (_"…and _don't_ be late. I've worked way to hard getting these dinner reservations Finn. You're _going_ to be a gentleman dammit, and treat me like the freakin princess I am! 'Kay?"_), so he could squeeze in like 3 more hours of sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but after numerous tries, it was no use. All he could hear was giggling and laughing echoing from Kurt's room.

Giving up on his extra hours of sleep, Finn threw on a random shirt he found laying on the floor of his room and some basketball shorts, and headed to the living room to watch some TV. He was half way through his second bag of Doritos and his fourth Scooby Doo episode when Mercedes plopped next to him on the couch and snaked a hand full of Doritos.

"You know Kurt's gonna kill you if he sees you eating those, right?"

"Only if he catches me or _someone_ rats me out." Mercedes playing glared at Finn while nudging his side with her elbow. "And I'm looking at you White Boy"

"I won't tell Kurt if you won't tell Quinn"

"Deal."

After watching Shaggy cry into a stone statue of Scooby Doo, Mercedes noticed Finn was nowhere near ready for tonight.

"Aren't you going to get ready? Quinn would flip if she saw you right now"

"Nah, I've still got plenty of time. And Quinn's probably too busy planning out her acceptance speech to care what I'm doing."

"True dat." Then the most deliciously evil thought popped into her mind. "You know what we should do?" After Finn answered her with a head nod, "We should totally take a picture of you passed out and send it to her. She would _flip out_. It would be _hilarious_!"

They both stared at each other picturing a spastic Quinn, and then simultaneously burst out into hysterics.

After Finn managed to catch his breath, he croaked out "I would pay money to see that. Maybe she would have a break down and I could miss prom altogether."

"If you don't want to go Finn, just don't go. Blondie doesn't have a knife to your throat…does she? Chick's been a little more psychotic than usual…" Mercedes was starting to get lost in her thoughts when Finn spoke up.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. HBIC is back in full force. And I honestly think she would cut me if I ditched out on prom. She's kinda scary"

"Tell me about it. Rachel almost skipped prom 'cause of her"

"Wait. What? Did Quinn threaten her?" If Quinn hurt Rachel, Finn was gonna flip his lid. It would be the hay that broke the cow's back, or however the hell that saying goes.

"No more than usual. It's just, Quinn's been scary, but not 'mean' scary."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, she's been scary _nice._ Like she's wants votes so badly she puts on that sickly sweet mask that she has and she's been super nice to Rachel. Of course Quinn's _never_ nice to Rachel. So the only thing Ms. Broadway's gonna think is 'this crazy bitch is out to get her'. She's been a nervous wreck all week"

"She's not the only one" Finn mumbled under his breath.

"Like I said, just don't go."

"I've thought about it, but I'm kinda stuck with going now. I mean, this is what I wanted right? Me and Quinn back on top?"

"If you say so…"

"Mercedes Jones! What in the world are you doing?" Kurt's shrieks took Finn and Mercedes out of their conversation.

"What? This episode's a classic!" Mercedes bumped fists with Finn while Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I need your help taking the curlers out of Rachel's hair and we need to start on your make up."

Sighing in defeat, Mercedes allowed her best friend to drag her off the couch and push her in the direction of his room turned hair salon.

"And you big brother of mine" Kurt pointed at Finn while walking backwards to his room "you've got to get showered and ready before your limo gets here." After noticing Finn making no move to get off the couch, Kurt decided to pull out the big guns.

"I'll call Quinn if I have to"

Now it was Finn's turn to sigh in defeat.

* * *

Finn was sitting on his bed looking at the corsage in his hands. The limo would be picking him up in a few minutes but for some reason he couldn't peel his eyes off of the light blue ribbon wrapped intricately around 3 red roses. Quinn picked it out (of course). He just couldn't shake the feeling that this isn't the way it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be dreading going to prom with the 'terror in baby blue' was he? Maybe he was supposed to be excited about going with the 'angel in pink'. Maybe he was supposed to be staring at a set of orchids wrapped delicately in pink ribbon with stitches of gold stars, not the cliché set of red roses that were occupying his hands ("_every prom queen for the last decade has had red roses on her corsage Finn!_" How the hell Quinn knows all that stuff is kinda freaking him out).

It was about 5:00 and the limo should be arriving soon. Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of his previous thoughts, Finn grabbed his tuxedo jacket, his iPod and headphones (_just_ in case he needed to drown out his prom date), and the corsage and started making his way to the living room. But just as he rounded the corner of the hallway he bumped into a 5'2" pink wall. Finn instantly dropped everything in his hands and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist before she fell back and hit the floor.

Well this isn't awkward at all (sarcasm alert)

They both took a moment to appraise the other's appearance. Rachel always knew Finn looked great in any shade of blue. It was his favorite color after all. But throw in a tuxedo, his 'oh so Finn' cologne, and his freshly shaved face with his adorable dimples…she could have melted on the spot.

To say Rachel looked stunning would have been an understatement. You would have to be certifiably fuckin _insane_. Rachel looked like a _goddess_ and Finn honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He knows he should let go and head out to the limo that's probably outside of his house, but every fiber of his being was refusing to comply. If anything his grip tightened further.

This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. They both knew it. Finn had Quinn and Rachel had Sam. That should be the end of it. But then why were both of their heads leaning closer and closer to each other. They were mere inches apart. Finn was about to close the short painful distance from his desired destination, but Rachel had finally realized what they were about to do. So as Finn closed the gap, he only found his head buried in the soft crevice that was Rachel Berry's neck.

"Finn"

"Yeah Rach" Finn replied with Rachel still in his grasp.

"You can let go now"

"Oh…sorry" Finn immediately freed Rachel and she helped him pick up his discarded items from the floor not even mentioning the 'almost incident' that just happened. Being in such close proximity of her, he couldn't help but become entranced in the aroma that was Rachel Berry.

"Well it looks like you're safe"

"Huh?" Rachel's words pulled him out of his little stupor.

"Quinn's corsage" looking down at her hands, she held the red roses. "It's still intact. You didn't ruin it" Whether she was just referring to the corsage or the fact that he was just about to cheat on Quinn _again_ by kissing Rachel Berry, Finn couldn't be 100% sure. But then again she did always have a thing for metaphors.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well I should probably head out" "I have to finish getting ready" both teenagers said simultaneously. Laughing at the awkward moment they both created, they dusted themselves off and started heading off to their previous destinations, but there was something Finn needed to say first.

"Hey Rachel"

"Yes Finn." The look Rachel was receiving from Finn was creating goose bumps all over her body. He was looking at her like he used to, like he thought the world of her. Rachel was happy with Sam, she really was. Hell she may even be in love with him, but if she was going to be honest with herself, there'll always be a part of her that belongs to Finn. And that part will always crave looks like that from Finn.

Looking at her with all the confidence and conviction he had "You look absolutely gorgeous" It was the truth. Quinn may be running for prom queen, but Rachel's definitely the one that's going to be getting the spotlight tonight. "I just wanted you to know that"

Rachel was a little taken back by his words. She wasn't expecting that at all. "Why thank you Finn. You look very handsome yourself. And just so you know" Rachel walked back to where Finn was and tiptoed to his ear to whisper "I'm rooting for you"

Finn smiled to himself remembering those exact words he once told her. "But I'm going to be honest with you, painfully so." _Here it comes_. "I am not going to give Quinn my support however. She may have been uncharacteristically nice to me these past couple of weeks, but I know it was only to advance herself in the prom royalty ladder. I have given my full support to Lauren so I would like to give you a warning in advance, a heads up if you will, that you shouldn't be surprised if find yourself dancing the first official prom king dance with one Lauren Zizes."

Finn can honestly say he truly missed his life being filled with Rachel Berry rants. The adorable determined face she had on right now made him wished he wouldn't have bombed out so badly in their 'almost incident' a few moments ago.

"Thanks for the heads up Rachel." He tried keeping his smile in check, but he was failing miserably. "Hey maybe if Sam doesn't mind, you could save a dance for me tonight?"

Biting her bottom lip in thought, "Sure. We'll see what we can do about that. I'll see you tonight Finn" Before she left though, Rachel was caught off guard by the goodbye hug she was receiving from Finn. And if she was surprised by the hug, she was damn near floored when she got a goodbye kiss on the cheek. This was going to be an interesting night to say the least.

**A/N2: Well peoples, there it is. I'm not going to promise a specific date when the next chapter is going up, cause I honestly don't know when it's going to happen, but I _want_ to get it up before the actual prom ep airs (that's what she said. sorry couldn't help it). So let me know what you all think. And hopefully tonight's episode will be awesomely awesome :) Ooh, and before I go, I just want to say I hope no one takes offense when I called Quinn's choice of flowers for her corsage cliche. I just think Rachel would want something different like orchids and Quinn just seems like the roses type. I actually had orchids on all my corsages with the exception of red roses on my senior prom corsage. So I'm not discriminating, promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. you know how i said since work was slowing down i should have more time to write? well apparently they lied to me. but on a good note, this chapter is the longest one yet. and omg, 32 reviews? you guys are too awesome for words. Issy, my love, thank you for keeping me on my toes. i needed that extra push to finish this chapter so this one's dedicated to you. just a warning, i had my husband review this like i normally do, and he was a little upset with me. i've turned him into a finchel shipper without him even knowing :D with that being said, i have an outline for this story so _everything happens for a reason_. so please don't get mad at me for the outcome. ok guys, enough of my yammering. here's the prom chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the awesomeness that is Finchel**

At around 7:00 that night, Finn and Quinn walked arm and arm into McKinley's prom. There were decorations and balloons everywhere. Finn barely had a chance to really appreciate them before being dragged off to help solicit prom king and queen votes. Within minutes he spots the Glee Club table. Mike is saying something, flailing his arms around like a crazy person, Tina has her head down in embarrassment, while everyone else is doubled over laughing. Even from that far away he can pin point Rachel's laughter. She's laughing into Sam's chest and he really wishes he could be Sam right now.

As the night wears on Finn keeps a watch on Rachel. He's not even being inconspicuous about it. He thinks Sam and Quinn must've noticed too 'cause Sam's had an arm around Rachel's waist or shoulder all night and Quinn has progressively gone from scolding him, digging her nails into his arm, squeezing his hand like she's about to go into labor, to just simply giving him the evil eye.

It's when he's trying to gradually direct Quinn towards the glee club table when the DJ starts to play a familiar song over the speakers.

"_Beth I hear you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin_

_And we just can't find the sound…"_

Automatically his thoughts drift to the blonde next to him. He sees her physically tense up, even flinches a little. But like a pro, she just carried on with her conversation with the couple in coordinating yellow prom attire (he wouldn't have been able to tell you their names even if he tried).

Finally getting Quinn's attention, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine Finn. Why wouldn't I be?" She was practically hissing at him.

"Gee Quinn, I don't know. I thought just _maybe_ this song might have held some kind of special meaning for you." Finn was getting beyond frustrated with his date. "Why is it that with you, it's like she never existed? Have you even talked to Puck about anything that happened last year?"

Quinn grabbed Finn by the arm and pulled him towards a secluded corner of the room.

"Look Finn, the way I look at it, it's easier to pretend she didn't happen, than have to deal with all the emotional baggage that comes with giving up your daughter at 16. And I can say this is hardly the time or place to be discussing this. As for Puck, I think he's handling everything _just_ fine."

Finn followed Quinn's line of eyesight and watched as Puck slow danced with Rachel. Normally he probably would've been thoroughly pissed off, but he could tell this didn't have any ulterior motives behind it. They looked like they were having a deep conversation, probably about the little girl that was given up for adoption, because Rachel and Puck both looked like they could burst into tears at any moment. He may just have fallen in love with Rachel a little more in that moment.

"I really don't have time for this anymore Finn"

"What the hell are you talking about now Quinn?"

"Arguing with you Finn, that's what I'm talking about. I don't have the energy to keep trying to keep your attention on _your girlfriend_. You broke up with her, remember? She's in love with Sam. You need to get your head out of your ass and figure out your priorities. While you do that, I'm going to get us voted for prom queen and king."

And with that Quinn left Finn standing in the corner by himself. He watched Quinn make her rounds and put on her fake smile and talked to people he knew she didn't even like. Then he glanced over at Rachel and Puck again. Puck must've been feeling better because Puck was smiling and Rachel looked torn between suppressing giggles and being disgusted all at once. A tap on his shoulder removed him from his thoughts.

"Hey man can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Rachel told me what happened at your house today"

_Oh shit._ "What're you talking about? Nothing happened today"

"Don't play fuckin stupid with me asshole. I let you kiss one of my girlfriends before. I'm _not_ letting it happen again"

"And what if it does happen? Then what?" Finn probably came off sounding a little smug, but he was too frustrated to give a damn.

"Then I won't be stupid enough to let her go without a fight; without even _trying_. I won't make the same mistakes _you_ did"

"Fuck you Evans!" _Where the fuck does he get off?_ Sam didn't know shit about his relationship with Rachel.

"Nah man, I got better things to do" and with that Finn was left standing by himself for the second time that night. When he turned around, Finn saw Sam walk up to where Rachel and Puck were dancing and traded places with his best friend. Sam took Rachel in his arms and swayed to the beat of the next song. Rachel was looking at Sam like there was no one else in the room and it made him wish for nothing more than to have her look at him that way again. _What the fuck was he doing?_ Quinn was right. He couldn't let himself get swept up in his feelings (love) for Rachel. He seriously needed to get his priorities straight. And his main priority wasn't getting voted prom king or becoming BMOC again. His main priority was going to make sure Rachel was happy, and if that meant being with Bieber, then so be it. He couldn't meddle in another relationship. He was better than that; Rachel told him so.

* * *

Before Finn knew it, it was time for Figgins to announce Prom King and Queen. Puck and Lauren were first in line, then him and Quinn, and last was Santana and Karofsky (he still didn't know what the hell that was about). Figgins gave some long-winded speech about how he wanted everyone to be responsible and he expected everyone to stay away from drinking any alcoholic beverages tonight (even though he knew for a fact that Puck spiked the punch as soon as he had got there), and no matter what the outcome was, everyone was a winner, and blah blah blah. Seriously he just wanted to get this over with. The faster Figgins read the winners, the faster he could ditch his date and actually have a decent rest of the night.

"Now, up first are our third place winners. With 163 votes, our third place winners are Mr. David Karofsky and Ms. Santana Lopez!"

Dave seemed to shrug off the loss, but Santana's murmurings of "_This is bullshit!_" could be picked up on Figgins' mic. They both took their congratulatory flowers and were ushered towards the back of the stage.

"And now, with a winning margin of 422 votes to 292, I'd like to introduce you to your 2011 McKinley Prom King and Queen…"

Quinn had already started stepping towards the student holding the prom queen tiara when their principal finished announcing the winners.

"…Mr. Noah Puckerman and Ms. Lauren Zizes!"

The wave of applause from his peers almost knocked Finn back. This was _awesome_! Lauren wasn't your normal picture perfect prom queen, but she more than deserved it. As Lauren moved to receive her crown with Puck in tow, Finn bumped fist with Puck as a sign of solidarity. He couldn't help the smile plastered on his face. He felt like he could breathe again. As Finn and Quinn received their second place sash and flowers, Finn peered out into the crowd and found the girl he was looking for, Rachel. She was clapping and yelling for Puck and Lauren and she looked absolutely adorable. They locked eyes for a moment, and it was then that she realized while she was excited for her two friends for winning, her other friend just lost. Rachel slightly tilted her head and mouthed the words "I'm sorry".

Finn knew she was sincere about it. There wasn't any kind of "I told you so" or "Aha, that's what you get" feel to it, just honest and sincere Rachel. Finn responded with his lopsided grin and a wink to let her know he was more than fine with the results. Then out of nowhere, Quinn loses it. Really he should have seen it coming. As invested as she was, she was bound to snap. Quinn's mascara was running down her face as she made her way towards Lauren, Puck, and Principal Figgins.

"You stole my crown you stupid cow! What gives you the right to take my title! It was mine and you stole it!" The crowd watched as Quinn full on dived at Lauren. As big of a girl as Lauren was you would've thought that Quinn would've easily collided with her. Fortunately for Lauren her years of wrestling came in handy and she merely side stepped towards Puck and in front of the whole junior and senior prom Quinn face planted on the stage. There wasn't any applause or laughter coming out of anyone's mouth. Just silence. Everyone was too shocked to really say anything.

As Quinn stayed in the position she landed in, Lauren's words for Quinn picked up with ease from the mic Figgins was holding.

"First of all Blondie, I didn't steal a damn thing from you. I won this title fair and square. Me and Puckerman may have convinced certain students that bodily harm _may or may not_ come if their votes didn't go to us, but that's called politics Sweetie." Finn looked over at his mohawked friend who was watching the same spectacle as himself. He gave Puck an accusatory look, to which Puck nearly shrugged it off, like it wasn't a big deal. To be honest Finn really didn't want to know the specifics on the threats he and Lauren made against his peers. The last thing he needed was to become an accessory to whatever the hell threats they made.

"And second, I won because I'm way hotter than you. And I may be a little intimidating, but you're just a _bitch_."

_Woah_. Looks like Quinn wasn't the only one who snapped. Finn felt kind of bad that no one was making a move to help Quinn out, including himself. But he was just too tired of dealing with all her shit to help. He looked around at his fellow Glee club members. Puck looked like he wanted to make out with Lauren right there on the stage, Santana was laughing her ass off, Kurt and Mercedes were recording everything with their phones, and the rest of the glee club just looked shocked. Eventually Quinn got up, dusted herself off, and simply walked away. She didn't make eye contact with anyone and just made her way to the bathroom, where she was probably going to spend the rest of the night avoiding everyone else.

"Ooohh-kaaayy. As interesting as this was students, I think it's time to get this dance on its way again. But first let's give a hand for all of our prom court winners and nominees." The crowd applauded once more and when Finn looked for Rachel at her previous spot, she wasn't there anymore and neither was Sam. But then he spotted a brunette in a pink dress by the glee club table. Sam was helping Rachel with her scarf looking thing (Quinn once referred to it as a shawl he thinks). While Sam was placing the thin pink material on Rachel's tanned shoulders, Rachel looked up and met Finn's eyes. The look on Finn's face silently asking why she was leaving, but the only response Finn got back in return was Rachel's sad smile and a mouthed "Bye Finn". Then she was gone.

After the prom court was ushered off the stage, Finn made his way to hang out with his friends for the rest of the night. When he questioned everyone about Rachel and Sam's whereabouts, no one seemed to give him a straight answer and something in the back of his mind told him something was off. But he wasn't going to let all this night's drama affect his junior prom. He would talk to Rachel and finally deal with Quinn later. Right now he was going to enjoy the rest of his junior prom with his friends.

And that's exactly what Finn did. The rest of the night was spent occasionally dancing with Mercedes and Tina, talking Halo versus Gears of War with the guys, and watching Jacob Ben Israel stumble around the room with his 7+ cup of spiked punch in his hand. But by around 11:00 the crowd was wearing thin and Finn really didn't feel like watching all these couples around him suck face and slow dance for the rest of the night. So Finn decided he was going to head home early.

Once Finn got home he threw himself on his bed and just replayed the events from that night over and over in his head. He really couldn't wrap his head around how much drama was in his life. You would think he lived in some kind of TV show or something.

After laying there for over an hour Finn finally started to feel himself drifting off to sleep, but then he heard the door to Kurt's SUV slam shut. Finn decided that Kurt was probably going to gush over what an amazing time he had with Blaine and gossip over tonight's events, so he figured he'd pretend to be asleep and avoid that conversation until the next day. But to Finn's surprise Kurt never even bothered checking in on him. But being how it was so late, the house was so quiet he could clearly hear Kurt talking to someone on his phone.

"…just be careful Sweetie…you're gonna be fine…well from what I hear sex can hurt the first time around for a girl…Rachel, honey, you need to breathe…"

_What. The. Fuck? _

"…you're gonna give yourself an aneurism…just take a deep breath and relax…you've got protection, you've been mentally prepared for this since before you and Finn broke up…"

Finn was seriously getting mind fucked more and more as Kurt's conversation with Rachel carried on.

"…ok, probably the wrong subject to bring up, but the point is Rachel is that Sam _loves_ you and you love him…he's not going to pressure you into something you're not ready for…I can't make this decision for you Rachel…do you love Sam?...do you want to do this?...and most importantly are you ready to lose your virginity to Sam Evans?..."

The whole world was crashing down around Finn Hudson and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"…well then it looks like you've got your answer hun…uh huh…yeah…ok, but I want all the dirty details tomorrow…yes I'm serious!…now go on. You don't want to keep your man waiting any longer than he's already been waiting…bye Rach."

With one last squeal of excitement Kurt closed the door to his room and was already on the phone with either Mercedes or Blaine, Finn really couldn't tell. But then again he really couldn't give a damn even if he tried. _What the hell was going on?_ Deep down Finn knows he's supposed to be with Rachel in the end. He may not necessarily voice it, but he _knows_. It's just (as fucked up as it sounds) he just really thought when he was ready to move pass the whole 'Puck' incident, Rachel would be there waiting for him. But now…

"Fuck!" Finn chunked his tuxedo jacket across his room and didn't even bother watching to see what it hit or where it landed. He just threw himself back onto his new bed and tried burying his head into his pillow until he disappeared. Unfortunately nothing he did alleviated the stress, anxiety, and pain he felt from knowing _his Rachel_ was god knows where with that fucking asshole doing god knows what. If all the mental pictures of Rachel and Puck making out on her bed back in November and December were bad, Sam and Rachel mental images were infinitely worse. All he saw was Sam's hands all over Rachel, touching her, _doing things to her_. He was going to fuckin kill the douchebag if he fuckin hurt her. He may even do it even if he doesn't hurt her. He would feel a hell of a lot better if he did, but there was no way Rachel would ever forgive him. He needed Rachel to be happy. And if that meant living in his own personal hell, so be it.

After hours of tossing and turning, Finn finally fell asleep that night, but it was far from being a peaceful sleep. For the rest of the night Finn had multiple nightmares ranging from having to watch Sam rape Rachel while he sat in a corner of a room doing nothing to Rachel running off and eloping with Sam and coming back to Lima, magically 8 months pregnant with a little blonde haired brat like they jumped through freakin time or something. When Finn woke up the next morning all his thoughts were of Rachel, feeling helpless and feeling like complete and utter shit. And even though it was like 8:00 in the morning he knew all these feelings weren't going to get better any time soon, and he was absolutely right.

**A/N2: ok guys i'm ready for your yelling *bracing myself* sorry guys, but it needed to be done. but like i've said before finchel _is endgame_. and i'll try and get the next chapter as soon as i can. and since today is tuesday you know what that means...GLEE DAY! and since i practically live and breathe tumblr now, i saw the 'rolling in the deep' vid for tomorrow's ep, and omfg! guys i can't wait. :D so until next time, thanks for reading and all your amazing reviews. lots of finchel hugs and kisses ~Samantha**


End file.
